


Jenny, Darling...

by JubileeJam



Category: Studio Killers (Band)
Genre: Break Up, Crash And Burn, Crushes, F/F, Getting Back Together, Slow Burn, Songfic but not really, there's only like 3 studio killers fics and none of them have Jenny???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 21:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14798672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JubileeJam/pseuds/JubileeJam
Summary: A glimpse at the rise, fall, and reprise of Chubby Cherry and Jenny's love.





	Jenny, Darling...

_You forgot in your wisdom,_

_The window to the ladies room..._

**_A whole new possibility_ **

_For a cat like me_

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

"Bouncer, hey bouncer!" Cherry was not going to stand this brick of a man's attitude. She had gotten dressed to the nines, with her signature running makeup and everything. Goldie Foxx and Dyna Mink were already inside the club, undoubtedly waiting for her to perform with them. However, the bouncer apparently did not think she was fit to step inside. "Bouncer, bouncer, _bouncer..._ " She repeated, almost like a mantra.

What started off as persuasive flirting was now a bit more aggressive. Cherry was tugging at his jacket and pushing him around. All the while, the man said and did practically nothing, except, of course, block her way in. Cherry could hear the music pouring out of the club...Goldie's keytaur and Dyna's DJing...They were already starting without her!

That was it. She **had** to get inside. She couldn't leave her bandmates on their own! And besides, what would Studio Killers be without their main singer? Now Cherry was thrashing the man, going so far as to rip off part of his ridiculous mask, only to reveal a skull underneath. She had most definitely hit his head on the pavement enough times to exhaust both of them...it helped that she was effectively riding on his lap, as well...

As the two sat there, the bouncer caught his breath while Cherry was steaming. To her good fortune, she noticed an open widow as she leaned back. A devious grin came to her face as she slipped inside, unnoticed by the horrible bouncer.

* * *

 

Pulsating music was reverberating through every already gyrating body in the club. Everywhere, people were dancing, and lights were flashing. It was good to know people were enjoying the instrumentals of Studio Killer's music, but without vocals, the songs just weren't complete!

Cherry made her way through the surging crowd of bodies, parting it like the Red Sea. She always did know how to make an entrance. Once on stage, she immediately grabbed the microphone and brought the song right into the chorus. _"I just gotta dance right now, it's critical to do!"_

As soon as Cherry started singing, the club went even more wild. Everyone had their hands in the air as they moved to the beat of the song. Some even started to sing along as the song progressed. This prompted Cherry to hold out her mic to the people, to which they responded eagerly by singing along even louder. 

In the midst of all of this, two people caught Cherry's eye. The first, a blonde man; almost ethereal and godlike in appearance. He had a sort of natural charm about him as he danced around and sang. And then, the girl he was dancing around. She was striking in her own way. Bright eyes stood out against her dark complexion. Ruby red lips parting as she sang a verse. As Cherry brought the microphone back to herself to finish the song, she kept glancing in the direction of the two, but mostly on the girl, before she lost sight of them.

Applause followed the final chord, which lead to the Studio Killers belting out three more songs before calling it a night and allowing the club's regular DJ to take over. Dyna and Goldie went straight for the bar, while Cherry opted to dance among the crowd. She swung her hips to the rhythm, only to bump right into someone. She turned, and was met with those same bright eyes she had seen before in the mass of dancers.

"Hah, sorry!" She shouted over the loud music. The girl simply smiled and motioned for them to go off to the side where it was more quiet. "I said, sorry." Cherry repeated as they could finally speak without yelling. "It's fine! How could I be upset at someone who just gave me a night of great music?" The other replied, before adding, "I love your whole look and everything! I hope you guys come here and play more often....You're _Chubby Cherry_ , right? "

The singer offered a smile and nodded. "Yeah, but you can just call me Cherry. I promise, we'll be back here again. And what's your name?"

The girl pushed up her glasses, about to speak, when suddenly the ethereal looking blonde from before came up to them. He was laughing, probably tipsy, as he said something about wanting to get back to dancing while tugging at the girl's arm. The girl giggled at him, and before being pulled away, she turned back to Cherry. "It's Jenny!" And then, just like that, she was swept off into the crowd once more.

* * *

"Hey, Cherry, what's that look for? Don't tell me you're tired from a little partying!" Dyna Mink nudged the singer as he and Goldie Foxx packed up their instruments. 

"No, not at all. In fact...I was just thinking that we should play at this club more often."

 

 

 

_Jenny..._

 


End file.
